


Left Alone

by StormBr1nger



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Lots and Lots of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBr1nger/pseuds/StormBr1nger
Summary: I know it's cliche, but that's kind of why I'm doing it. And I can guarantee you there is a twist that has never been seen before. Essentially, Danny, his classmates and parents, all get stuck in the ghost zone via field trip. Yep, that's about it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS GOING OFF OF SEVERAL HEADCANNONS WHICH I WILL NOW PROMPTY EXPLAIN. FOR ONE, MR.LANCER ISN'T AN ASS. MOVING ON. NO ONE, NOT EVEN THE FENTONS OR THE RED HUNTRESS, HAVE SEEN PHANTOM UP CLOSE, AS HE ALWAYS BLURS HIS FORM OR IS JUST STRAIGHT UP TOO FAST TO CATCH. ALSO, DANNY'S RELATIONSHIP WITH OTHER GHOSTS IS LESS LIKE THEY WANT TO DESTROY EACHOTHER AND MORE ALONG THE LINES AS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER IS HOW THEY SOCIALIZE. AND DANNY'S SITUATIONS IS MORE LIKE HE'S A GHOST WITH A HUMAN FORM. ALSO A BUNCH OF STUFF ON CORES AND GHOSTS IN GENERAL, BUT THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED AS WE GO. I CAN'T SAY ANYMORE THAN THAT WITHOUT SPOILING ANYTHING. BUT I CAN GUARANTEE YOU THAT THIS STORY IS NOT GOING WHERE YOU THINK IT IS.

It was a sunny and warm day when we find our cast in Casper High. Currently, a bang could be heard resounding throughout the school, going almost at a rhythm. That would be the result of one Daniel Fenton banging his head on the desk, seemingly trying to give himself a concussion, while all of his classmates stared at him with a mix of confusion, horror, and just straight out pity. The reason for his head-bashing was because Mr. Lancer had just announced that they were going on a field trip. Where you ask? To the Ghost Zone! Cue Daniel  
Fenton repeatedly smashing his head on the desk with no signs of stopping.

" MR.FENTON!" That would be one enraged Mr. Lancer. "What has gotten into you?!"

Stopping for a minute to reply, "Oh, nothing. Just that my life is over. That's it." Resume head banging. Everyone in the room just looked at each other, before the A-listers in the room burst into laughter.

"Why? Because you're scared? Ha! Of course you are! Pussy!"

" MR.BAXTER!" The bully at least had the decency to look at least a little bit scolded. But Danny doubted that would deter him in the future. (He would be right)

Cue disappointed sigh from the overworked teacher. "Mr. Fenton, please stop banging your head on your desk."

"I'll stop when I'm dead."

He continued, the class was confused, Sam and Tucker just face-palmed.


	2. Enter Into the Zone! Problems Arise!

"Blasters?"

"Check?"

"Danny sized first-aid kit?"

"Hey!" He was leveled with three deadpan stares. His hand found the back of his neck. "Ok, fair."

"Check."

"Modified specter deflectors?"

"Check."

"Rations?"

"Check."

"I think that just about does it, then."

Currently, the trio (plus Jazz) were sitting in Danny's Nasa-themed bedroom going through all of their supplies they were going to need for the dreaded field trip in a couple of hours.

"This is so stupid." Danny got three consecutive nods in response. "I mean, they've never even been in the Zone before and suddenly they were like, "Let's bring a bunch of children into a completely different dimension filled with unknown danger that we ourselves have never even set foot into". I mean, come on! All so they could "Teach the youth about the dangers and ruthlessness of ghosts". Like, honestly. Did they expect to go in there and just see a bunch of ghosts beating the shit out of each other but promptly ignore the humans trespassing on their domain? Come on!"

"I agree, Danny, but at the moment there's nothing more we can do. We've tried talking them out of it, to no avail. We've tried sabotage, but they just fix it immediately, not the least bit deterred. We've brought it up to the schoolboard only to get promptly ignored. There's nothing more we can do other than be there for when this inevitably (and literally) blows up in their faces."

He was about to say more, when he heard the dreaded sound of his mother calling them down to leave.

Holding his fist out, Danny asks, "For luck?"

The others in the room touching their fists to his, repeating, "For luck."

_LINE BREAK_

The trio (plus Jazz) stood awkwardly off to the side while the Fenton parents proudly showed off their new invention: The Fenton Bus™.

The awkward silence between the four was broken by Tucker. "Is this going to blow up in our face?"

"Yep." Jazz deadpanned.

"Is it going to suck?"

"Yep." Danny popped the 'p'

"Do your parents at all care?"

"Definitely not." Monotoned Sam.

"Will we have to clean up their mess?"

All four of them chorused with a sigh, "Definitely."

It was approximately 30 minutes later when the Fenton parents were loading up the children onto the Fenton Bus™. Once everybody was safely on board, Maddie stood up front and laid down some ground rules.

"Now, listen, kids. This is an educational field trip, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun!" Nobody was really paying attention to the petite woman. Either not noticing or not caring, probably the latter, she continued on. "Now, there are some rules that need to be followed for safety. Rule one: when we say so, be as quiet as possible. Unfortunately we were unable to sound proof the bus, so it's important that you stay quiet to ensure our safety. Next, you are to follow every order we give you. Remember we are in the enemy's territory." Danny snorted at this. "And lastly, lets have some fun!"

_LINE BREAK_

"Yay...fun..." Monotoned Dash, leaning his head on his hand while bored out of his mind. So far, not much has happened other than the occasional weak ghost floating by and waving 'hello' and team Phantom discreetly waving back. Every body on board was incredibly bored except for the Fenton parents, of course who are busy writing down every thing they see. At first, everybody had been incredibly excited, but green swirling skies do, in fact, get boring after a while. Take it from Danny who is a ghost, and still thinks the Zone could do with some variation. Seeing his students' boredom, Mr. Lancer attempts to help. With...varying results...

"Who wants to play eye-spy?"

"Let's see," started Danny, "I spy with my little eye, green, purple, green, with a hint of more green. Oh wait! What's that?! More green."

He got a couple sounds of approval from his classmates. Mr. Lancer sat back down. It was only a couple of minutes later when the whole ship shuttered, causing everybody on board to jolt upright.

"What was that?"

"Is everything ok?"

"We're all going to die!"

"Nothing's even happened yet!"

"What's happening?"

"Everybody quiet!" Everybody turned their attention to Maddie who stood in a commanding position at the front of the 'bus'. She bit her lip before continuing. "I'm sure everything is fine! But just to be sure, we're going to land and see if we can identify the problem." Groans filled the cabin.

Sam leaned over to whisper in Danny's ear. "Danny?"

He shook his head. "No, no ghost has come close to the bus in a while. This is something else."

If anything, that just made them more nervous. Because while ghosts would definitely be more of a problem, they're also easier to deal with. Just beat them up, and boom! Problem solved. However, if it really is just a natural problem with the bus, then there's nothing they can do but wait for the adult Fentons to try and fix it.

While Jack and Maddie scanned the area for somewhere to land, team Phantom was scheming.

"So, if this is just a problem with the bus, what do we do?"

"It's never going to be 'just a problem with the bus.'"

"And if it is?"

Everyone looked to Danny, as he was kind of the leader of the group.

"Simple. We lay low, don't let anybody know we know more than we should, and see if Mom and Dad can fix the problem. If they can't we move on from there."

"Ok. And if it is a ghost?"

"Then we deal with it like we always do." He beat his fist into his palm in the universal 'imma punch you' sign. "We beat the ever-loving shit out of them."

"Yeah, ok. That sounds good."


	3. Culprit

When the Fenton parents finally found somewhere to land, they felt an immense amount of relief. While they truly didn't believe anything was too wrong with the Fenton Bus™, it's better safe than sorry. Starting their decent, Maddie once again addressed the class.

"Listen up!" For once, the rowdy high schoolers were actually listening. "When we land, we are going to run a diagnostics test. If that does not yield any results, then I myself will head outside to check for external damage. During this, we expect everyone to stay seated, calm and quiet." Not hearing any protests, Jack and Maddie got to work.

"Jack, dear, run that diagnostics test."

"On it, babe!"

The frown on her husband's face told her all she needed to know. "I'll go get the protective gear." Walking to the back of the bus, and suddenly aware of all the eyes on her as she made her way past all of the students, she stopped at the back-most wall. Pulling down a hidden compartment, she pulled out what looked to be modified space gear, complete with helmet and oxygen tanks. Danny rolled his eyes at this, as the zone was perfectly safe for humans. But better not let his parents know he knows that. For everyone's safety. Donning the protective suit, she stepped into the 'air-lock' as she called it.

Once the very opaque door to the 'air lock' closed, the students immediately started freaking out.

"Oh my God! There's actually something wrong!"

"But that's a good thing, right? That nothing came back from the scan."

And on and on it went. Until eventually, Mr. Lancer had enough.

"Quiet! Listen, I know you all are nervous, but let's put our faith in the professionals." All of team Phantom scoffed at this. "Everything will be alright."

_LINE BREAK_

Once outside the Fenton Bus™, Maddie began her examination of the vehicle. As she neared the engines, she found something very strange. Attacked to the side was what looked to be a metallic disk. Hesitant to touch it, she pulled out her Fenton Rod™ and pried it off. Letting it clatter to the ground, she saw a bunch of wiring on the back side. This definitely brought on some questions. That was definitely not supposed to be part of the bus, and judging by how well it blended in to the side, she wasn't supposed to find it.

She was busy running through scenarios in her head, when the constant hum of the vehicle's engines suddenly cut off, followed very shortly by several high pitched screams. Now on high alert, she wasted no time in charging through the 'air lock' and into the cabin.

_LINE BREAK_

Things were going relatively peaceful, considering the circumstances, when suddenly the hum of the engines cut out and the lights went out. Team Phantom was immediately on high alert, scanning through the group of screaming teenagers (and one teacher) for any potential threats; finding none. It wasn't a moment later when Maddie, still donned in her protective gear, came barreling down the isle and into the cockpit.

"Danny!"

Said boy did not need any more prompting. Directing his heightened hearing to the cockpit, he drowned out the screaming passengers in favor of listening in on his parents.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, honey. Everything just shut down. I can't even get the lights to work anymore. I don't know what could have caused it."

"I found this weird disk thing connected to the side of the bus. It has some sort of wiring in it. Do you think it could be sabotage?"

"Hm. Possible. But who would want to do that though?"

That was all Danny needed to hear. Turning back to his friends, he relayed what he heard.

"Sabotage? I know you have plenty of enemies, but I don't think any of them would stoop so low as to sabotage."

Sam did make a good point. None of his enemies would do that, except for maybe Vlad, but Danny can't find anything he could possibly gain out of all this.

Jazz cut in, "Maybe not one of your enemies necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

With all of team Phantom's attention on her, she continued. "It could be someone that doesn't like Mom and Dad. Think about it. They're successful inventors. There's bound to be someone who's unhappy with a sale, lack thereof, or even jealous. There's just no telling."

That left them all thinking. Who on earth (and zone) would go so far as to sabotage a field trip to the ghost zone? It just doesn't make sense.

It was then he spotted Mr. Lancer walk into the cockpit. Focusing his hearing again, he began to listen.

"Is everything alright?"

"If we're being completely honest, we don't know. We believe we've been sabotaged."

"Sabotaged by who?"

"We have no clue." It was silent for a moment, before Mr. Lancer spoke. "Is there anyone you can think of that you recently got into any kind of argument or fight with?"

"Well..."

"Aha!" Turning their attention to the orange-clad man, Maddie and Lancer listened as he continued. "Remember just last week?"

"That's right!"

"What is it?"

"The Guys In White came by. They said they wanted our help with a weapon that could destroy the zone." Danny paled slightly. His friends noticed, but decided not to ask in case he missed something important. "They said it was a special one that only destroys ambient ectoplasm, so it would leave the real world, our world, unharmed. We didn't believe them, so we declined. A few days later, a couple of our blueprints went missing."

That's all Danny needed to hear. Looks like they have their culprit. But what was there to gain from trapping both his parents and entire class in the ghost zone?


End file.
